Loving your Kidnappers
by JasperAndLeyna
Summary: *AU* Percy, Jason, Nico, Leo, Connor, and Travis are the Hottest Bachelors of the Century. After agreeing to leave a party, they get kidnapped by none other than the girls. Love will blossom and Family trees will be bigger. What do you think is their Fate? *Percabeth, Thalico, Jasper, Leyna, Tratie, ConnorXLou* No Hate Please. :)
1. Kidnapping and Loving

Story Time! START! Imma make this a PERCABETH, JASPER, THALICO, LEYNA, TRATIE, AND CONNORxLOU.

* * *

Percy

Me, Jason, Nico, Connor, Travis, and Leo were the most famous bachelors in America. We just came back from partying with some of our famous friends when we all agreed to go home. There were 6 girls following us but I decided to shrug it off.

"Dude there's the limo." Leo said ripping me out of my thoughts.

"Let's go." I said.

"Hey John." Nico greeted the driver.

"Hi Nico." John said an octave higher than usual.

"Wait your not John." Travis remarked.

'John' Removed the cap covering his hair.

"WAIT. YOURE A GIRL." Leo said. The said Girl has Black Choppy Hair. I couldn't see her eyes because they were covered by sunglasses.

"Took you long enough." She said. "Girls get in."

When she said that a bunch of girls came in. They all wore short dresses and had either a gun or dagger or any other weapon on a belt at their upper thigh.

"What are you doing?" Jason asked.

"We are currently kidnapping you." A girl with honey blond curls and grey eyes said in a 'duh' tone. Her looked like storm clouds.

A girl with choppy and naturally curly brown hair put a white pill in 6 bottles of water and shook it. She handed it out to all the boys.

"Drink it." She said calmly.

"We ain't drinkin' that." Connor stated.

The brown hair girl sighed. "I hate doing this." She mumbled.

"Drink all the water." She said, her voice so smooth and velvety. I absentmindedly drank the water and finished it. I felt my eyes falling, like they weighed a ton. I could smell the scent of a forest and a lake before I drifted to sleep.

* * *

Jason

I woke up in a Queen sized bed in a sky blue room. There was a White closet, a white vanity. And a turquoise Lantern light. Paintings of clouds and doves covered the room. Then I hear footsteps so I pretended to be asleep. I opened my eyes faintly to see the girl with brown choppy hair, soaking wet came into the room.

"Hmmm, still asleep." She said.

"PIPER! DINNER'S IN TWENTY." Someone shouted.

"'KAY THANKS!" Piper replied.

She took off her dress, leaving her in her sky blue underwear. She was looking around for something and she was coming at my direction. She reached out, leaving me to look at her tanned and fit stomach. When she finally got it she retreated and wrapped it around herself. She went to her bathroom and turned her shower on. I tried to get up but I realized I was handcuffed. I squirmed and kicked but it didn't work. After 10 minutes, Piper came out in nothing but a towel. She went to the closet got some clothes. After she put on her bra and underwear, she wore faded short shorts and a magenta crop top that says 'CUPID'S LIL SIS' and a black undershirt underneath. She goes to my direction and shakes me. I pretend to groan and she whispers in my ear, ' Wake up Sparky.' I get up really fast and our lips collide. It was like fireworks, I haven't felt like that in a long time.

We separate and she reaches for a key in her necklace and un cuffs me.

"Go wash up, dinner's in 5." And with that she leaves.

I wash myself and go down to see Travis, Connor, Percy, and Nico tied up on their chairs. Leo was handcuffed to the table's legs and mouthed a quick 'Help' to me.

A girl with black hair and eyes looks at me and says, "Glad you can join the party."

* * *

(Still Jason)

"Let us introduce ourselves." A girl with long slick black hair and violet eyes said.

After introducing themselves, I found out that their names are Annabeth, Piper, Thalia, Reyna, Lou, and Katie.

"Why did you kidnap us?" Nico asked.

"Because we were bored." Thalia replied.

Leo raised his hand like a kindergarten student.

"Yes?" Reyna said politely.

"Are you single?" He said jumpily.

"Sorry, I gave him coffee in the limo." Percy replied sheepishly.

Before anyone could say something, the door bell rang.

Thalia looked at the screen monitor, pressed a button behind a picture frame on the wall and a man came walking in. It was a man in his 30's, but with his blond hair and grey eyes he looked a lot like Annabeth.

"Pizza for Annabeth Chase and Thalia Grace." He said holding 2 boxes of pizza and 3 boxes of assorted pastas.

"WAITTTTT. HOLD UP GURLLL." Connor said in a gay type way.

"You're LAST NAME IS GRACE?" I Asked.

"Yeah," Thalia said not looking me in the eye. "I'm your sister."


	2. I HAVE A SIBLING!

Second Chapterrrr. Ugh, I hate being sick.

* * *

_Thalia_

AHHHH, HOW DO I EXPLAIN?!

"Let me explain." I stated calmly.

"So explain why I have another cousin, specifically Jason's sibling?" Percy exclaimed.

"Let's see. Me and Jason are full blooded siblings. I was their first child but Dad didn't want a girl to handle the company, so he wanted to give me to Artemis Huntry. I was given when I was 5 so I know I what was happening. At first I didn't want to go but Zeus and his wife Hera started ignoring me and getting mad at me for random reasons. So I packed all my clothes, Green Day CD's," I was about to continue, when Nico screamed, "YOU LIKE GREEN DAY?! FINALLY SOMEONE SANE! JASE, WHY YOU NO TELL ME YOU HAVE SISTER WHO LIKE GREEN DAY EH?!" I continued "As I was saying, iPod, my chargers, I stole a wad of cash from Hera's Bag, stuffed it all in my Navy Blue Bag. I looked inside my bag and found Artemis' address. I first stopped at McDonald's and bought some food. I went around town and asked a guy where was Her house. He asked me what I was doing, I replied by telling him everything.

"Well you're in luck, I'm her twin brother Apollo Solace and her house is beside mine, let me give you a ride."

But me being a kid said, "THANK YOU MISTER!"

We walked back to his car and he started the engine and we drove for 20 minutes. When we got out, her house looked like silver under the moonlight. I looked around and saw a gold house, a grey house, an empty sea green with seashells and rocks house sat near the beach, a dark and gloomy house at the end and other colorful houses.

Apollo knocked on the door. When the door opened, it revealed a woman in her early 30's, her auburn hair in a messy bun and she was wearing black skinny jeans and a sliver shirt.

"Oh, it's just you. What are you doing here?" Artemis said.

"Hello to you too sis." Apollo said sarcastically. "Well a girl named Thalia Grace is looking for you, She's Zeus'. She ran away and she wants to live with you."

She looked at me at she smiled warmly at me.

"Hi I'm Artemis, you must be Thalia."

"Hi Ar-r-rtem-m-mis?"

"I'll go now." Apollo said sensing an emotional moment.

And that's how it all started. That's where I met the girls also." I said remembering our playdates and such.

"Well, that's about it." Annabeth said.

"Okay, it's time for bed after dinner. No one stays awake after 10" Reyna commanded.

"Where do we sleep?" Travis asked.

"Let's share rooms. Annabeth, take Percy, Piper, take Jason, Thalia, take Nico, Katie and Lou, take Travis and Connor, I'll take Leo." Reyna said.

"If they won't cooperate, tie or cuff them up." Piper said, her voice smooth and commanding. "Let's eat."

After eating dinner, I went up to Nico and untied him from his chair.

"Make sure you cooperate, You don't wanna get tied up, don't ya?" I whispered in my most seductive voice.

And with that, he gulped hard. I dragged him to my room. It's color palette was grey, black, navy blue and blood red. I set up an extra bed attached to my bed. I tied him up too the extra bed to take a shower.

"Don't you dare think of escaping." I threatened him.

"Wouldn't think of it."

And with that, I grabbed my towel, hooked up my iPod to my mini speakers and played "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" by Green Day And went to the my bathroom.

* * *

After taking a shower, I wrapped my towel around myself and entered the room to find a snoring Nico. After I put on my navy blue bra and underwear, I got a faded sleeveless Paramore Shirt and short shorts. I flipped the switch to turn on my black night light paper airplanes because I am secretly afraid of the dark. I stopped the songs and plugged my iPod to it's charger to charge over-night. And with that I drifted to a blissful sleep with the feeling of a big pair of strong and warm arms around me.


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE (Sorry)

**I'm sorry, this isn't an update. T-T**

**It's just that I have WRITER'S BLOCK. I NEED IDEASSSSS. If you have one (for ANY PAIR), just write a review about it. I'll wait for 1-1 1/2 months until I get the ideas and write the NEXT CHAPTAH. This is for LOVING YOUR KIDNAPPERS and A VISIT TO THE LIBRARY. Ugh, I have to read this REALLY THICK BOOK for a Book Report. But they said it's a NICE STORY. Yeah, but I give less time to the FANFICS I WRITE. Anyways, I'll be waiting. :D**

**-JasperAndLeyna**


End file.
